A Matter of Circumstance
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: After a disastrous encounter with orcs, Legolas, Aragorn, and the twins take cover in a marsh. However, this is only the beginning of their troubles and all too soon one of them enters into a battle for their life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I had so much fun writing the beginning of this, maybe a little too much fun. Sorry if any of the characters feel out of place. Do not fear, troubles lie ahead for our dear friends. OH! And disclaimer! I have never set foot in a marsh before. I live in a desert where we have to dam up our water so we have some to irrigate with. I know nothing about marshes. **

**Disclaimer: not mine and will never be mine. **

A Matter of Circumstance

"This is disgusting." Legolas scrunched up his nose, yanking his boots out of the mud and water with a squelching sound.

"Would you rather have the orcs raining arrows down upon our heads? That could potentially be disgusting as well," Elladan replied dryly, yanking his own feet free of the muck as they trekked through the unforgiving marsh.

"I would be happy to take the orcs out of the equation entirely." Aragorn turned to look back behind him. "How did we get into this situation anyway?"

"I _really_ don't know, Estel," Elrohir hinted. "It could have something to do with the fact that we went looking for the orcs."

"We didn't exactly go _looking_ for them…" Legolas huffed, shifting his bow a little higher to ensure that it wouldn't get into the murky water. "The part about _all_ of us accidentally stumbling into them wasn't exactly supposed to happen. You two are as guilty of it as Aragorn and I."

"Right." Elrohir didn't sound convinced and they continued on. The water lapped up against their legs as small insects buzzed merrily away.

"At least we were able to lose them, thanks to Estel and his quick thinking." Elladan ruffled the human's hair, laughing as Aragorn smacked his hand away.

"Shut up," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yup, this plan was definitely his. Explains the disgusting part," Legolas shuddered as he took a step forward and directly into deeper water. Cursing, he closed his eyes as the filthy water crept over the edge of his elegant boots and seeped into the tops of them. "It's in my shoes now," he hissed under his breath, his nose curling up.

"What was that?" Aragorn smirked turning around. He had a slight height advantage on the elf and the water had yet to make it over the tops of his boots. Legolas glared daggers him, making the twins laugh. "Come on, Legolas. It does the job! The smell will cover our tracks. The orcs will never be able to smell us over the stench of this swamp."

Legolas didn't answer and Aragorn shook his head, continuing to splash forward.

The water continued to deepen until no one's boots were safe and Legolas' bad mood seemed to be rubbing off on the rest of them as well.

"The other side isn't far," Aragorn stated after hearing another unhappy grunt from behind him. "I don't understand what the big deal is! All of you have faced much worse than a marsh, even—heaven forbid— a smelly marsh."

"That is true," Elladan said after an awkward pause.

"And it's better than a cave, hmm, Legolas?" Aragorn swatted an insect away. "There is _plenty_ of nature here."

Legolas folded his arms across his chest. "Don't mock my pain," he insisted, even as his lips twitched upwards. The human rolled his eyes and almost walked into Elladan who had suddenly stopped.

"There's a body over there," Elladan stated softly, raising a finger and pointing.

"A what?" Legolas sloshed through the water to stand next to the twin. Sure enough, just a few feet away there was a man floating on his stomach in the middle of sludge and moss. They all stared for a moment.

"That's not good," Elrohir said. He reached out, catching Aragorn's arm as the human moved forward.

"What?" Aragorn asked, glaring at the twin.

"You always want to touch everything, shouldn't we make sure whoever killed him isn't still here?"

Aragorn frowned, looking over at the dead body. "There's no blood," he pointed out. "I think whatever he died from was of natural causes." And, ducking free of the elf's hold, he grabbed a hold of the man's shoulders and flipped him over.

The man's large green eyes were wide open as they stared up unseeingly but there was indeed no gaping wounds or signs of foul play.

"Huh," Elladan said, stepping closer to get a better look. "Do you think he just had a heart attack and died? He looks pretty young…What was he doing here in the first place?"

"Maybe he was running away. Or maybe he lives around here?" Elrohir questioned, smacking Aragorn upside the head for disobeying him before looking closer.

"No one in their right minds would live here," Legolas protested vehemently. "More likely he was here for the same reason we are."

Aragorn turned to look at the elf. "I could live here," he stated and Legolas just shook his head in clear horror.

"Well don't expect any visits from me," he insisted and Aragorn turned away, laughing.

"Look at this," Elladan held the man's arm up, pointing at the inside of his wrist. "I think we found how he died." The rest of them crowded around, eager to see. Two small holes had punctured the skin, leaving it swollen and bruised. "A snake bit him."

"As I said, natural causes—kind of." Aragorn straightened, staring down at the dead man. "So, uh, don't try and pet any snakes and we should be fine." He aimed a pointed look towards Legolas, who held his hands up in protest.

"That was one time, Estel, one time."

Elladan and Elrohir both stopped, turning to look at the prince.

"Wait, what? I don't know this story." Elrohir looked eagerly between the elf and the man. Legolas waved a hand dismissively but Aragorn sniggered, opening his mouth.

"It's not important," Legolas protested, shoving the man lightly. "What is important is this poor soul and what he was he doing out here."

Aragorn frowned, turning back to face the dead human, but as soon as Legolas back was turned he shot a wicked smile Elrohir's direction leaving him in little doubt that he would hear the story later.

They all stood there, looking at the man's lax face. "It feels wrong just to leave him."

"Everyone deserves some sort of burial," Aragorn added, moving forward and grasping at the man's cloak. They were just starting to wrap it gently around his body when Aragorn paused. Frowning, he bent over the man's other fist and began to pry it open.

"What are you doing, Estel?" Legolas asked, looking over his shoulder. Aragorn shrugged, still trying to pry the man's hand open. Grunting, he pulled something free and staggered back a step with the momentum. Hanging from his hand was a silver chain, a chain that was encrusted with diamonds that were attached to a sparkling emerald.

"Huh." Elladan held out his hand to see it and Aragorn dropped it into his fist. He held it up to the fading light. "That's a really fancy necklace for someone like him to be just be carrying around." It was true, the man's clothing was faded and patched in many places, bearing the marks of a hard life.

"He was probably a bugler," Aragorn said softly. "Or maybe just some poor soul who stumbled onto something at the wrong time."

"So, the real question is do we keep the necklace?" Elladan asked, still gripping the cool metal in his hand.

Aragorn nodded. "We can turn it in at Stonewall and see if it belongs to anyone. That way we might be able to direct loved ones to a missing body and give them some closure."

They once again finished wrapping his body in the cloak, wishing that they knew the man's name so that they could send him off properly. There was nothing more to do, and they moved on.

"The poor bloke," Elrohir sighed, glancing back. "Dying by snake bite, alone in a swamp."

"Just everyone, keep an eye out for snakes! We don't want anyone to follow the same fate," Elladan chimed in, looking between Legolas and Aragorn pointedly.

"What are you looking at us for!" Aragorn protested, shaking his head. Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes after giving each other exasperated looks.

They continued to tramp through the marsh, but the body had cast a gloom over them and they talked little until the sun began to set.

By this point, all had become weary of walking through the endless dull grey water. Their shoes were laden with mud and each time it seemed a little bit more difficult to yank their feet free.

"I swear we have been by that rock three times now!" Legolas grunted in exasperation, pointing at a large rock before swiping at a bug that had flown into his face. "I feel like we are going in circles."

Aragorn pulled up to a stop, panting lightly and wiping at the sweat on his face. "We should have left this swamp long ago. This is ridiculous."

"Is the ranger lost?" Elrohir jibbed, also stopping. Mud was splattered upside his face and the remark lacked the energy that it normally would have had.

"I'm not an elf with—how do you always put it, Elrohir—oh yes, an innate sense of direction." Aragorn returned, looking around him in the fading darkness. There wasn't much dry land to be seen and he really didn't fancy spending the night in the swamp, but there might be little else for it.

"He's got you there," Legolas whispered to Elrohir.

"Oh, shut up."

Elladan cleared his throat loudly. "Listen, we should probably be focusing on how to get out of here. Which direction do we need to be going?"

"We've been going north, but I swear we have been by that rock before. Who knows how many directions we have been going in." Legolas folded his arms across his chest and hunched forward, looking miserable.

"Not all of them, anyway, otherwise we would have found our way out," Aragorn snapped out, pulling his wet cloak further around his shoulders. He shivered, switching his weight from one leg to the other.

"We should go this way," Elrohir said, pointing north.

"We have been going north already. We should head towards that tree," Elladan said with a frown, pointing in a different direction. It was beginning to mist rain and he hunched further into his cloak.

They contented against each other for several more minutes, finial deciding to go southwest. Legolas and Elladan were in a huff, having firmly agreed that they had already gone that direction but in the end, they left with them. All they really wanted was out of the foul-smelling marsh and onto dry ground.

The sun sank ever lower and their moods got even worse. Most of their time was spent staring idly ahead, putting all their effort in slogging through the water.

_At least the bugs are gone,_ Legolas couldn't help thinking as the day turned into night. He could see Estel shivering in the cool air and he briefly thought about offering Aragorn his cloak, but it was just as wet, if not wetter, then the humans.

"We're still going in circles!" Aragorn swore an hour later, smacking his hand against the water and causing a spray of the stinking solution. "Look," he pointed and sure enough they were back at the same rock.

"I'm starting to think that the dead man cursed us," Elrohir said grouchily. "For taking his necklace. His spirit is haunting us and leading us in circles."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elrohir!"

"We have seen weirder," Aragorn reminded, huddling further into the warmth of his coat.

"Alright," Elladan frowned, shaking his head. "Let's go that way," he waved his hand towards the direction that he and Legolas had been voting for before. Anything was better than nothing and they started that direction. Legolas saw Aragorn pull the necklace from his pocket, examine it carefully.

He didn't know what he believed. Things had started going all sorts of wrong when they picked that necklace up and he half thought to mention that they should just toss it aside and into the marsh.

It was midnight when Aragorn suddenly let out a cry of relief.

"Dryland!" he half sobbed and Legolas jerked out of the bored trance he had sunk into. Sure enough, the ground was growing firmer beneath his feet and there was a small hill just passed them.

Staggering onto the blessedly dry ground, he watched as Aragorn sank to the dirt. Elladan followed suit and soon all four of them were sitting there, rejoicing in not having to move their feet. For several minutes they all just laid there, breathing in deeply.

"We should build a fire, try to dry our clothes," Elladan said after a while, he rolled his head to the side, looking at Legolas who was nearest him. Legolas nodded but made no move to get up.

"We can do it in five minutes," Aragorn said, lazily waving a hand in the air and not moving.

"Uh-huh." Elrohir closed his eyes, settling into the dirt.

Legolas sighed, glancing at Elladan again. "We actually probably should. We need to scout the area as well. I would laugh, and then maybe scream, if we ended up next to the orcs again." Elladan snorted.

"Fine," he sighed, waiting for Legolas to get up first. The Mirkwood elf did so with a heavy sigh and held out his hand for the older twin to take.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Aragorn called after them as they left.

They began to search the dark land, gathering up pieces of wood to use for kindling.

"You do realize that we are only on a small island, we actually haven't left the marsh yet," Elladan whispered to Legolas a minute later. It wasn't a very big island and after walking several hundred feet, the marshy waters of the other side could be seen. Legolas nodded, his mouth drawing into a thin line.

"This is absolutely stupid," he huffed, bending down to pick up a branch and adding it to the pile in his arms. "Why can't we find a way out of this stupid marsh? It can't be that large, can it?"

"Apparently it is." Elladan swore, shaking his head. "Actually, I wonder if that emerald is cursed. Elrohir might not have been that far off the mark."

"So how do we get rid of it?"

Elladan shrugged "Well, I guess—" he stopped as Legolas pulled up short, throwing an arm out.

"There is a hut over there," he whispered, pointing. Sure enough in the dark, they could see the outline of a small little building. No lights glinted inside and several of the shingles lay scattered on the ground. There was a gaping hole on one side.

"Do you think we should go inside?" Elladan asked, but Legolas was already shaking his head.

"Not in the middle of the night. Maybe in the morning, but I for one don't feel comfortable entering. Darkness has too much strength at night."

Elladan nodded in agreement and they gave the hut a wide berth as they made their way back to the companions.

"Guess what?" Elladan called out to announce their return. "We found the_ perfect_ summer home for Legolas."

"Haha," Legolas grunted, tossing his pile of sticks onto the ground. Aragorn rolled over, glancing up at the elf with a smile on his face.

"I knew you secretly loved it here," he teased, almost ducking the elf's retaliatory smack, but Legolas wasn't a renowned archer for no reason and he winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"We found what looks like a deserted hut on the other end of the island," Elladan explained. Aragorn eye's lite up, watching as the elf began to stack the wood on the ground.

"Did you go inside?" he asked, excitement gleaming in his eyes. Legolas shook his head.

"We prefer life, thank you very much. We can go back in the morning, it isn't going anywhere." He bent down next to the wood, blowing lightly on the small fire that Elladan had started.

Elrohir was frowning. "You said _island_…"

"Yup," Legolas frowned, watching the flames lick at the wood. They flickered, almost dying, and he stuck a twig in, trying to get the flames to catch.

Aragorn let out a long groan, dropping onto his back again.

"I'm never visiting you here, Legolas," he mumbled, throwing an arm over his face. Legolas turned a glare on him but Aragorn wasn't looking at him.

He turned back to the flames and Aragorn peaked out from under his arm, grinning.

"We are just going to have to figure everything out in the morning," Elladan said, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest. "We will find out way out of here at some point. Things always look brighter in the morning."

TBC...

**Being stuck in a marsh is not fun, but it will even be less fun in the next few chapters. The poor blokes. :) **

**Please leave a review if you liked it! Reviewers get cookies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey folks! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! They meant the world to me (extra shout out to Guests!) and I really hope that you continue to enjoy this! Also, quick note, as I was editing chapter two I was stuck with brilliance and am totally rewriting the next few chapters...thus if this is late updating that is why. It shouldn't be, but ya never know. :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Two

The morning dawned grey and cloudy. The gnats were alive long before they were and Aragorn awoke to the uncomfortable feeling of something crawling across his cheek. Without thinking, he smacked it forcefully with one hand.

Rolling over, he breathed in deeply the smell of smoke and turned to find his brothers and friend gathered around a fire. They were eating chunks of dried meat and fruit, laughing lightly. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Aragorn shoved his way in between Legolas and Elladan, grinning as they moved aside grudgingly.

"What's the conversation about?" Aragorn asked, accepting the bread that Elrohir passed to him. His stomach growled and he tore into it with his teeth. The bad moods from last night were gone, and they elves looked positively cheerful for still being stuck in a marsh.

"Your beautiful face," Elladan said with a smirk and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"Actually, we were discussing that emerald," Elrohir chipped in. "I still think it's cursed. The poor man must have stolen it and then wandered around in circles in that marsh until a snake had an opportunity to strike him."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't have been lost that long, not with all the literal thousands of years of experience we have between us," he paused, before adding as an afterthought, "And Estel's experience count for double because he is better than us."

"Thanks, but I don't think that is true, _Mellon-nin_," Aragorn replied, giving him a small grin.

"Whatever, accept it."

"I don't know what to think," Elladan said cutting Aragorn off before he had time to reply and leaning forward with his arms on his knees.

Aragorn paused in his chewing. "It wouldn't surprise me with all the luck we have been having if it was cursed, but that isn't the real question. The real question is how to _break_ the curse." They finished breakfast in silence, each dwelling on how they were going to get out of the marsh.

"So, can we go look at the deserted hut now?" Aragorn asked, finishing his food and wiping his hands on his pants.

"Why not?" Elladan sighed, rising to his feet and extending a hand down to help Elrohir up. Aragorn began to pack up the food, carefully wrapping it in fresh linen before joining them.

"A deserted hut in the middle of nowhere. Doesn't that seem, well, odd?"

"Very odd," Elrohir agreed, falling into step with his brother. In the light of day, the hut looked even more run down and old. The twigs on the roof were askew, and one of the windows was cracked.

"I would rate it a ten out of ten," Elrohir said sarcastically, looking it up and down critically.

"I don't know, it could use some more twigs and maybe some moss," Legolas responded under his breath.

Aragorn knocked loudly on the door, calling "Hullo to the house!"

"Um, I'm fairly positive that no one lives here, Aragorn," Elladan pointed out.

"Unless they are out getting more moss to make the curtains," Elrohir whispered to Legolas, making him snigger.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, stepping into the little hut.

"Wow…" He came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the doorway.

"What?" Elrohir asked, leaning forward. Aragorn just stood there, staring. "I don't believe it," he said in a whisper. Elladan began to prod at his back, shoving him forward. He ducked into the doorway, and also stopped in surprise.

The hut was crammed full of the oddest assortment of possessions. Priceless looking vases were crammed carelessly on top of old and ratted books. Ornate jars and boxes were squeezed into shelves that went from floor to ceiling and an old boot was sticking out of a chest overflowing with silks and satin. Shiny jewels lined the window, glinting in the early morning light and greasy rags were scattered across the floor.

"Wow," Elrohir echoed, looking around. "What on earth?"

Legolas followed, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"Some of these things are invaluable," he stated after a minute. "Look at that vase. First age, easily. Crafted in the halls of Gondolin before it was attacked." He grinned, stepping over to it and wiping at the dust that covered the fine lines.

"And you know that how?" Aragorn turned, shooting a surprised look at his friend. An old book was clutched sideways in his hand as he had been trying to read the old and faded title.

"My Ada has one like it. I almost broke it when I was younger and then Ada about broke me." He grimaced at the memory. Aragorn laughed, turning back to the books.

Elladan crossed over to a small table, frowning. "Come! Look at this!" he called, reaching down. He picked something up from off the table and the others turned. In his hand was a silver key that looked to be encrusted in diamonds. Aragorn dropped his book back onto the pile, sending a plume of dust into the small hut.

"Estel!" Elrohir scolded, waving a hand through the air to clear it, but Aragorn was more interested in the key.

"That matches the emerald," he exclaimed, pulling out the jewel so that they could compare. Sure enough, the silver necklace matched the key down to the one small emerald that was embedded at the top. "And it was just lying there, in plain sight? Keys are meant to be hidden."

"Huh." Elladan reached out a hand for the key, and Elrohir passed it over. "Keys are also meant to open things. So if there is a key—" They all shared excited looks and went back to sifting through the huts contents. They tossed boxes and set aside priceless vases, moved shelves and dumped out chests full of old kindling but they couldn't find whatever the key (and hopefully the necklace) belonged too.

"It has to be here somewhere," Aragorn said in exasperation as he checked behind a painting of Ancalagon the Black. Elrohir grunted, trying to move a heavy shelf back from the wall. Legolas jumped over, helping him to pull it out into the middle of the room.

"Aha!" Elrohir cried, snatching something out that was tucked into a notch in the wall that the shelf had been hiding and holding it up. The others hurriedly crowded around him as he held his fist high.

It was a small intricate silver box. The top was encrusted with emeralds that surrounded a pure white gem. The sunlight that was filtering through the window caught on it, sending light through the whole hut. Cut around the middle of the box was a detailed carving of a snake. With small scales carved in it and the way that its body was coiled around the box, it looked almost real. The head was resting against the side of the box and a single emerald eye glinted up at them.

"Is there a keyhole?" Aragorn asked, gripping the key tightly in his fist. Elrohir began to turn the box over.

"Nothing." He tried to pry open the lid to the box, but to no avail. It wasn't going to budge, no matter how hard he pulled at it.

They took turns passing it around and examining it.

"It has to open," Aragorn grunted, trying to twist the lid off, but it didn't even budge. "What use is a box, that doesn't open?"

"Or a key that doesn't have a lock," Legolas added, taking the box from Aragorn and turning it around. He held it up to eye level, turning it around again. "What if—" His eyes narrowed and he reached out, gently pressing the emerald eye with his thumb. It sunk in with a click and the others pulled in closer grinning. "Aha—" he broke off with a surprised yelp of pain. All three of Elrond's sons cursed, springing back.

The snake's head had snapped to the side and clamped down on the soft flesh in between Legolas' thumb and forefinger. Realistically sharp fangs sank into his skin and he automatically dropped the box but it didn't fall. It dangled from the elf's hand, the teeth holding it in place.

Aragorn sheathed his sword, moving forward.

"My heart is going a mile a minute," he said, eyes still wide. He bent forward, examining the small snakehead. "That surprised me."

"That surprised you?" Legolas grumbled, tugging at the box and trying to get the snake to release its grip. It whirled mechanically, the teeth sinking in deeper.

"It's not—alive, is it?" Elladan asked, bending closer. Elrohir shook his head, prodding at the cold steel.

"I think it just has some well crafted internal mechanics?" Elrohir trailed off, still tapping.

"Can we examine it _after_ it is off my hand," Legolas snapped. Aragorn began to try and pry the head off, but he had just as much success as they had with forcing the box open. The harder they pulled, the tighter the mechanics whirled, sinking the fangs in deeper.

"Alright, stop!" Legolas hissed, trying to pull away. His face was impassive to anyone except them and they could see the way that his eyes had narrowed in pain. Aragorn stilled, holding Legolas' wrist in place.

"Look," Elladan whispered in sudden awe and disgust. He pointed at the top of the box and Legolas shifted his hand so that that side was up. The white gem in the middle of the box was turning steadily red.

"A blood offering," Aragorn said, his eyebrow shooting up. "You can't get into the box unless you provide a sacrifice of blood."

"That's never a good sign." Elrohir watched with disgust as the gem continued to fill with blood.

"Well, I think we can all agree that the necklace is cursed," Legolas said with a tight-lipped grin, watching with some fascination as his blood continued to build up. "I'm just glad it only asked for a few drops and not my hand."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. As they watched, the gem filled to the brim and there was a small click. The fangs retracted and Legolas let a low sigh of relief as he yanked the box back. The snake's mouth was dripping with his blood and with a flourish, Aragorn passed the elf a handkerchief. Blood was welling up from the two small holes in his skin and Legolas gently wrapped the material around it.

"There still isn't a keyhole," Elladan said with a frown, once again trying to twist the box open while giving the snake's head a wide berth.

"Check on the snake's head somewhere," Legolas said, nursing his hand. Grabbing the box from his twin, Elrohir's eyes widened.

"Yup," he said. "The keyhole is in its mouth." He pointed and sure enough, in the back of the snake's throat was a lock. Aragorn passed the key over and they all leaned forward eagerly. Elrohir fit the key in the lock, stopping short of turning it.

"Maybe you should all step away in case live snakes decide to leap out of it," he said smartly. All the same, all four of them took a step back and gingerly he turned the key. Yanking his hand back just in case the fangs came snapping down again, they all held their breath.

The lock clicked and at long last, they were able to pull the lid open.

The box was empty.

"Well, that was disappointing," Legolas said, frowning. Elladan and Aragorn exchanged dark looks.

"Wait, there is something engraved there," Elrohir pointed out, moving to the cracked window and tilting it so that the light fell upon it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to read the faint runes. "I think—I think for what I can gather that it is a love poem. I think, again, I'm not actually able to make out that many words."

Elladan sighed. "So someone gave this necklace to their lover. I bet that one of them died and the other built this…this memorial? In respect to them."

"Cursing the necklace and perhaps everything else here so that a thief would be forced to return the objects before they could leave," Legolas finished in slight in awe, still cradling his hand with one arm.

Aragorn pulled the necklace out of his pocket. "Best we put it back where it belongs then." The emerald sparkled innocently, flinging spots of green light everywhere.

Lowering it, he allowed the chain to curl up in the bottom and let the gem slip from his fingers.

It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders and they all breathed a sigh of relief. The necklace was home and hopefully, now they would be able to leave this cursed marsh.

Elrohir pulled the key out and closed the lid with a snap.

"We should hide that just in case," Elladan suggested. "We don't want anyone else taking it and ending up stuck." The others nodded. The thought of destroying it popped into Legolas' head, and he was sure that others were thinking it, but these things were generally not destroyed easily.

Moving another chest full of old and ragged dolls, they dug a small pit with their hands and gently placed the box in it. They recovered it and patted down the dirt before moving the chest back over it. Adding a stack of books atop the chest, they stood back to admire their handy work.

Before they left, Aragorn twisted around in a circle, surveying the small hut. "This is still one the weirdest things I have ever seen."

Elladan nodded in agreement, tossing his pack over his shoulder. "I think it would be different if it was just really valuable stuff. The mix is disconcerting." He scooped up Legolas' pack, offering it to him as well. The elf took it with a word of thanks.

"I just hope that we will be able to get out of these marshes. They stink and I am ready to be done with them."

Elrohir laughed, pulling the door open.

"Oh…" he said sourly. "It's raining again." He glared at the skies and yanked the hood of his cloak over his head.

Raining was maybe a strong word for the mist that descended upon them as they hurried away from the hut without a backward glance. It was with a little more hesitation that they once again entered the marshy lands. It wasn't long before the gnats joined them.

Legolas swatted at a bug, trying to ignore the way that his hand was throbbing painfully. The white handkerchief that he had hastily tied around his hand before leaving was spotted with red. The small wounds had bled for longer than it should have and he hadn't expected it to hurt this much. The snake's fangs had rather been like getting stabbed with two small needles, but he had been stabbed with needles enough times to know that the pain faded fairly quickly. This time the pain only grew and within the next hour, it felt like his hand was on fire and about to fall off. Legolas _knew_ that he should say something, anything, to his friends who were chatting just ahead of him.

He opened his mouth, but no words would come out and he closed it again. Cursing under his breath at his own stupidity, Legolas absent-mindedly rubbed at his hand. The skin was hot to the touch and swollen, his fingers having ballooned up to twice their normal size. He would never be able to fire a bow like this and he felt a twinge of fear. Glancing over at Aragorn and the twins, he opened his mouth but again the words just wouldn't come.

Despite what the twins and Aragorn thought, he wasn't suicidal, just…Aragorn would say a proud idiot and his father might call him stubborn. The twins would most likely use the word fool, but whatever it was it held his tongue fast. Aragorn must have felt his gaze and he turned to face him, walking backward.

"How's the hand?" he asked, a light smirk touching his lips.

_Now's your moment! _Legolas opened his mouth for the third time.

"It's fine."

"I figured as much," Aragorn teased as he turned to back around and Legolas closed his eyes in utter despair. Those were not the words he had intended to say but apparently, his tongue had other ideas. Risking another glance at his hand, the pit in the bottom of his stomach increased. This wasn't good.

They traveled on and Legolas resisted the urge to rub at his eyes to clear his vision as everything began to blur at the edges. A wave of dizziness assaulted him and he stopped for a moment, waiting for it to pass.

Elladan laughed at something that his twin had said and it was quickly followed by Aragorn's lower voice but their figures had blurred into tall smudges that were surrounded by smaller smudges. Legolas took a deep breath and forcefully rubbed the palm of his hands into his eyes. When he opened them again, they were only fuzzy around the edges.

Aragorn dropped back to stand next to him during a lull in the conversation. His grey eyes were shining with something that looked horribly like worry and Legolas turned his gaze away.

"Did you forget how to use your legs?" Aragorn asked hesitantly, clapping him on the shoulder. The underlying concern was clear and Legolas almost smiled. Aragorn knew him far too well at this point. Far too well…

"No, I was simply stopping to admire this _beautiful _sight," he forced a laugh out as he pulled his feet out of the mud and started moving again. "Actually, I am just ready to be out of this swamp. Your mortal nose may not be able to smell it, but it stinks." Aragorn smiled, but the concern had not lifted from his face if anything it had grown. He squeezed Legolas' arm gently and Legolas could feel his face flush. He didn't need this, he didn't want this. He was fine. Well, maybe not perfectly fine.

Elladan half turned around, tossing Aragorn a question but Legolas was focusing on walking in a straight line and not stumbling into the human. Aragorn snorted, firing something back in return. He made no move to close the distance between them and the twins, Legolas couldn't help but notice. That man truly had more intuition then was good for him.

Squeezing his hand into a fist, he stared resolutely straight ahead, blinking rapidly to keep the blurriness from returning. He couldn't come clean now. There was no going back. He had made his decisions and he would just have to hope for the best.

Aragorn shifted uneasily next to him and Legolas refused to look his way. He could ride this out, it wasn't that bad, it would be fine. Aragorn sighed and splashed rapidly forward. Coming up behind the twins, he flung his arms over their shoulders and leaned over to talk to them in a hushed whisper, glancing back once at Legolas.

The elf crossed his arms across his chest in embarrassment. Aragorn was more than likely confiding his concern to them, asking them to join him in the battle of confirmation.

The marshes swam before his eyes. His hand was throbbing in tune with his heart and he knew that wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. His legs refused to carry him another step and staggered to halt as his body tilted dangerously to the left. Feeling light-headed, Legolas' vision went white and he wavered. With just enough time to briefly realize that he was going to end up covered in the mud-filled marsh water, his legs lost their ability to function. He felt his knees gave way under his weight and he knew no more.

AMATTEROFCIRCUMSTANCE

"I mean, we can ask to stop for a rest, but we are in the middle of a marsh without any dry ground to be seen. I don't seem him going for that," Elladan was saying to Aragorn's claim that something was wrong with the prince. He glanced back at Legolas to see for himself how the elf was doing.

Legolas had stopped a few feet back, his entire body listing to one side. All the color in his face was draining as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"ESTEL, catch him!" Whipping all the way around, his feet were already moving. Aragorn had turned with him and was already jumping forward. His fingertips brushed the strap of Legolas' quiver in an attempt to save him, but he was a moment too slow and with a splash, Legolas slipped under the water.

Aragorn swore loudly, reaching under and grasping the elf by his tunic. He yanked him upright and into a sitting position. Legolas' head lolled to the side, water dripping from his face and pattering back into the marsh. Crouching down next to the still prince, Aragorn shoved an arm behind Legolas' back and allowed the elf's head to fall onto his shoulder. Elladan bent down as well, fingers quickly pressing against Legolas' throat.

"His heart is racing," he shared, glancing up at Elrohir who was hovering over them. The younger twin eyes were wide.

"Legolas was just fine this morning," he protested, bending down next to them. The frown deepened on his face.

"His hand," Aragorn shared, shifting Legolas' head so that he wasn't getting a mouthful of hair. "Check his hand. I saw him rubbing at it—Valar." Elrohir was holding up the elf's lax wrist and through the soaked bandage, it was clear that Legolas' hand was swollen to more than twice its normal size.

Ripping the handkerchief off, Elrohir muttered something under his breath, shaking his head. The two small marks from earlier were bright red and the skin around them had bruised darkly.

"There was some sort of venom or poison on the fangs," Elladan said softly, scooting closer to get a better look. Aragorn frowned, shifting his weight so he could kneel while keeping a firm grip on Legolas.

"That man didn't die from a snake bite," he realized suddenly. "Well, he did but not from a live snake. Whoever cursed that necklace never intended for the thief to make it out alive."

TBC...

**Thanks again, folks! **

**Chapter three will be up soon! Please feel free to drop a review by on the way out, it would be much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Y'all it's so cold up in my neck of the woods. Like, you know its been cold when it reaches a high of 20 and your running around without a coat on. Not really related, but an important note is that THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE NEXT WEEK. Unfortunately. **

Chapter Three

Elladan face turned hard. "We aren't going to let that happen. Legolas _is not_ going to die on our watch." He began to roll up his sleeves and flung up his pack, digging through different vials. "First thing first, we need to get him someplace where we can properly care for him.

"Someplace dry," Aragorn added, he glanced back down at his friend. "Legolas," he called loudly. Reaching out, he patted the elf's cheeks roughly, his look of concern growing when he showed no signs of waking. Elrohir eased himself into the middle of the small huddle, a small bottle already clutched in his fist. Cracking it open, he waved it freely in the unconscious elf's face. Its strong smell did the job and Legolas shifted, his face scrunching up as a low groan left his lips.

"Wha—" he muttered, trying to blink his eyes open.

"Legolas? Can you hear me?" Aragorn shifted, taking ahold of the elf's injured hand and gently holding it in place. Legolas groaned again, trying to pull free. Aragorn wouldn't let him and Legolas cursed softly, forcing his eyes open.

"Wha…what happened?" Legolas looked around at their faces, frowning. He closed his eyes again as a fresh wave of dizziness swamped him.

"You fainted," Aragorn accused, pushing his free hand against the elf's chest as Legolas tried to sit up. "Stay still." Legolas lay limply back against him, looking paler than normal.

"Why didn't you tell us before it got this bad?"

Legolas squinted over at Elrohir in confusion, before realization dawned in his face. "I tried." The excuse felt lame even to him and he moved his gaze down to his hand. "That doesn't look good."

"No way," Elladan snapped. "And no, you did not try and tell us. If Aragorn hadn't been hovering over you like a big momma bear, then you would have been left behind to drown in this marsh."

"I wasn't hovering," Aragorn protested, as he laid the back of his hand against Legolas' forehead. The elf jerked away, shooting him a glare. "He's not running a fever, but we should keep on an eye on that just in case."

"I'm fine!" Legolas' words fell a flat as Elladan's poking and prodding cut his words off in a sharp hiss. "And I did try, the words just wouldn't leave my mouth. I thought them."

"That's not good enough," Elrohir said, crossing his arms and looking like a shorter Elrond.

"What was I suppose to say?" Legolas asked tiredly, half-heartedly trying to slap away Aragorn's hands as they went for the clasp on his tunic. "Aragorn—stop."

The man paused, before giving in and simply resting a hand against Legolas' chest, measuring his intake of air. "I don't know. What about, 'Hey, just in case I pass out or anything in the next few moments, my hand is so swollen that I can't move my fingers and I think that the snake's fangs may have had poison on them'. I think that would have worked."

"Has anyone told you that you are annoying when you are sarcastic?" Legolas asked. Aragorn grinned.

"Only you, _mellon-nin_,"

Elladan was gently prodding at the hand, his face one of concentration. Legolas shifted, but Aragorn gripped him tighter, not allowing him to move. "Just stay still, for another minute," he pressed, glancing at Elladan. "We need to keep your heart rate down; it will stop the poison from spreading."

"I know, Estel. I have dealt with snakes before," Legolas replied in a disgruntled tone. "But this marsh smells worse than an orc."

"Just another minute," Aragorn repeated, pulling him closer. Legolas glanced around to the twins for help but Elladan showed no symphony to his plight as he tossed a roll of bandages to his twin before digging through his pack and looking for something else.

"I'm fine," Legolas protested again, looking to Elrohir for help.

"Right," Elrohir snorted. "You're an idiot, Legolas." At a look from Aragorn, he crossed over and began to unwind the bandages.

Aragorn nodded his thanks. "Do you want to wrap or hold?" he asked. In answer, the younger twin took the roll. Reaching across Legolas' body, Aragorn grabbed the injured hand and pinned it against the prince's stomach. Both ignored the glare that Legolas sent their way as Elrohir began to wrap the bandages around the arm, tying it down against his body.

"Is that too tight?" Elrohir asked, leaned back on his heels. Legolas shook his head, his hand creating a fist.

"Can we go now?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"Almost," Elladan came at him next, a bottle of who knew what in his hand. Unscrewing the lid, he revealed a thick, foul, smelling paste. He began to smother Legolas' hand liberally in it.

Legolas coughed, turning his head away as the smell hit him. "That repugnant."

"Tough luck."

After they had finished this ministration, the sons of Elrond shared worried looks. The salve was meant to slow common effects of venom but it wouldn't last for long. They needed to find shelter.

"We can't stay here," Elladan said, at last, getting to his feet.

"That's what I've been saying," Legolas grumbled, pushing away from Aragorn and standing. Elladan caught his elbow as he stumbled off balance. Aragorn scrambled to his feet, catching his other arm. They were all wet and Legolas was beginning to shiver lightly in the misting rain, looking miserable.

"If we were at a stopping point, I assure you that I wouldn't let you move a single muscle," Aragorn said in a dark tone as he held up a finger, putting in the elf's face. "You promise to tell us anything—anything that changes, alright?"

Legolas grudging nodded and Aragorn sighed. "Once we get to dry ground or find shelter you aren't going to move for a week."

They started off again, Aragorn planting himself directly next to the prince's side just in case the elf should faint again. Elladan also moved in closer, one hand coming up to rest against the prince's back.

It wasn't long until the mist cleared and the others breathed out sighs of relief, flipping their hoods off. Legolas remained hunched in his, feeling cold to the bone. His whole body was shaking and no longer was it just his hand that was aching. Every time he jostled it, a fiery wave of pain traveled up his arm and through his body and, though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad for the sling.

As the sun rose high in the sky, Legolas could feel the looks boring into his back, but he kept his vision straight ahead, focusing on Elrohir's blurry figure. Taking another staggering step forward, his foot caught in a patch of deep mud and he stumbled hard, hitting the ground. There was no energy left in his body to get up and Legolas remained kneeling in the cold water, shivering. He bowed his head, his good hand bracing his knees as he panted.

Aragorn's arm wrapped around his shoulders and he turned to look into the man's face. The man's grey eyes were bright with concern and his face was lined with anxiety. "Just stay there for a moment. We are going to take a break," he said as Legolas shifted to get back up.

"I'm fine," Legolas protested, coughing a little as his lungs protested. "We can keep going; sitting here in the water isn't helping at all.

"Listen to the human," Elladan implored from beside them and Legolas bent further forward as a wave of dizziness caught him off guard. Bracing his head against his fist, he took several deep and calming breaths. The smell of the swamp hit the back of his throat and he swallowed hard. Even with his eyes closed, he felt like the earth was spinning under his knees.

At last, the dizziness faded and he risked moving.

Opening his eyes, he looked around. The twins and Aragorn were having a quiet conversation over his head.

"We can't keep going," Aragorn was saying, his hand tightening where it rested on Legolas' shoulder. "He's exhausted."

"Estel, we need a fire. We need to brew teas for him but there isn't a dry spot to be seen!"

"But the venom is progressing, if we can just get him to sit still for a few hours then it will hopefully slow down and we can buy him some more time."

Legolas breathed in deeply, the smell of marsh foul on his tongue.

"I'd like to keep going if it all the same to you," he requested, rubbing subconsciously at his hand. It was burning, the skin stretched and inching as it continued to swell. Elladan and Elrohir gave Aragorn I-told-you-so-looks and he grimaced.

Turning, he crouched down in front of Legolas, his eyes searching the elf's face. His fingers found the elf's throat, feeling the rapid pulse. A frown touched his eyes and Legolas pulled back.

"Please, Estel, I just want to leave this place," he whispered. The venom had sapped his energy much faster than he had thought possible and he grimaced in the direction of Aragorn's face when he couldn't focus long enough to meet the human's intense gaze.

"Will you let me carry you?" Aragorn reached out, pressing the back of his hand against the prince' cheek, but the skin was cool. Legolas instantly began to vehemently shake his head, his eyes growing wide at the thought.

"No, no! I will not be carried!" he stated firmly and Aragorn shrugged. He hadn't really expected Legolas to agree to anything but it had been worth the try.

As if reading his thought Elrohir chuckled lightly. "I think Aragorn would have been more concerned if you had agreed to be carried."

"That probably true," Aragorn agreed, smiling at the thought of the impossible elf. Standing, he reached down and offered his hand. Legolas took it, allowing the man to pull him to his feet. He wavered, his vision tunneling for a moment and then Aragorn's arm was looping around his waist, followed by Elladan's a moment later.

Elrohir chuckled next to him and Legolas shot a glare in his direction. "What?"

"Nothing," the younger twin said but Legolas didn't believe him somehow. He half wondered what face Aragorn was pulling in exasperation but decided that he didn't really want to know.

"I'm fine," he muttered, trying to pull free. He heard Aragorn snort next to him, his grip tightening.

"If you say that phrase one more time then I might go crazy," the man growled in his ear.

They continued to walk, struggling their way through the mud that was bogging them down. Each step that they took seemed to make Legolas' a little more miserable and the smell was becoming a real problem as it continued to waft up into his face.

"This is ridiculous," Aragorn snorted as Legolas stumbled and he and Elladan were forced to tighten their holds, keeping him upright for what seemed to be the one too many times. Suddenly the man's support was gone. Elladan shifted, compensating for the weight. Legolas worked up the effort to open his eyes to see what was happening just as he felt the man's arm slide underneath his knees.

"No! Stop, Estel!" Legolas protested, trying to backpedal. "I don't need to be carried." Aragorn stopped, his mouth narrowing into a thin line.

"This is insane!" he insisted, straightening. He lightly bracketed the prince's cold face in-between his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You can't keep this up."

Legolas continued to shiver under his touch. "I know," he said, suppressing a ragged cough. "But I want to walk out of here under my own power."

"Curse your elven pride," Elrohir called back, having stopped to see what the commotion was.

"And thrice curse yours!" Legolas responded, making Aragorn snort. He examined Legolas intently, his hands still on his face where he could feel the clamminess of the elf's skin. Shrugging out of his heavier coat, the man moved to drape it over Legolas' shoulders.

"Estel, I'm—"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence!" Aragorn held up a finger in warning. Legolas turned tired eyes on Aragorn, but the man only smiled tightly, gently forcing Legolas' good arm into a sleeve. He sighed, shaking his head. "You're not fine." Tugging the collar up and winding his arm back around his waist, he locked eyes with the elf as if daring him to debate it any further.

Legolas didn't protest, huddling further in the warmth the coat provided. They started off again and his head dropped tiredly, coming to rest against Aragorn's shoulder as they made their way forward. Aragorn rolled his eyes in exasperation, making eye contact with the twins.

"He's going to be the death of me," he stated with fondness. Elladan smiled.

Legolas grunted in-between them. "I'm not deaf, you know," he muttered, keeping his eyes firmly closed.

They traveled on, not glancing back once in the direction they had come. Legolas could feel the venom making its way through his body, leaving it feeling numb in the aftermath of the fiery pain. Above Legolas' head, the others kept sharing concerned glances. Legolas wasn't doing well, that much was obvious. After several hours they pulled up to a stop.

"We should come to the edge of the marshes soon," Aragorn intoned hesitantly, looking around him for a landmark or some sort of reassurance that they would soon be leaving this place.

"Unless we are going in circles again," Elladan reminded. For the first time in more than an hour, Legolas raised his head, his eyes puffy and swollen.

"Why have we stopped?" he rasped closing his eyes again as he swayed and his face lost the little color that was remaining to it. Aragorn and Elladan tightened their grips edging forward each watching with concern as the prince teetered but after a minute it was clear that he wasn't actually going to pass out then they all breathed a sigh of relief. Legolas' head dropped back down, a weary groan escaping his lips.

The twin shared a glance before turning back to Aragorn. "We need to get him help, and we need to get it now." The unspoken words that Legolas' health was deteriorating quickly did not need to be said. Legolas' eyes were glazed, not comprehending much of what was happening around him.

"I know." The frustration in the man's voice was all too clear. "I know."

"We need someone to go scout ahead. We need to find either the island or dry land." Elrohir looked around, fiddling lightly with his pack strap as he thought out loud. The thought of stepping foot back on the island sent shivers down their back but at this point they couldn't care less.

TBC...

**Thanks for all of your support! It means the world to me. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par, I was literally running out the door when I finished it.**

**Sorry about having to wait for an update!**

**I would love to hear what you think and feel free to drop off a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go folks! Sorry for the delay last week but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they make me smile every time! **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Four

"I'm not sure that splitting up is wise," Aragorn stated, glancing between the twins. He could feel Legolas trembling against him and it sent shivers up his own spine.

"It will be fine. Besides, were you not insisting that Legolas needed a break?" Elrohir stepped forward, folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow. Aragorn sighed, looking resigned.

"What happens if we can't find each other again?" The twins looked rather lost at that and glanced at each other.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere with what we are doing right now. We can't keep wandering around forever."

In the end, it was Legolas who made the decision for them. He twisted in their grip, plucking loosely on Aragorn's tunic. Aragorn hushed his brothers, turning to look at his friend.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called softly, looking frightened when the elf's head drooped forward and he didn't respond. They glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes as Legolas pulled in a shuddering breath. It caught somewhere in his lungs and a few raspy coughs tore through his body. Both of his friends tightened their grip, Elladan calling his name again.

Finally, Legolas seemed to come around. Raising his head, he blinked slowly, trying to bring everything into focus.

"It's…it's getting harder to breathe," Legolas grunted, his good hand coming up to rub at his chest. Briefly, he made eye contact with Elrohir before dropping his head again, rasping. Aragorn swore, shifting to get a better look at the elf.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, glancing around for a suitable spot. There wasn't one and Legolas' silence was enough. Sighing, he pressed his forehead against Legolas'.

"You're going to be alright," he assured him, laying the palm of his hand against the elf's chest. He could feel Legolas' heart racing and the labored intake of air. "You're going to be just fine, just try and relax. I know it's not easy, but take deep…slow…breaths."

Legolas nodded once, grunting harshly as he tried to clear his airway.

Looking up, the twins and Aragorn shared hard looks. The venom was progressing. Time was running out.

"I'll go. No offense, but I know this marsh better than the either of you," Aragorn offered quietly.

"And you know it so well at that. We have only been lost for the last two days." Elrohir smiled grimly, squeezing between Aragorn and the elf. Taking the man's place, he shifted Legolas slightly. The prince looked at him with mild confusion.

"Where…" he took a deep breath, "Where are you going, Estel?" he asked.

"To find a way out," Aragorn replied, his hands bracketing the elf's face once again. Legolas nodded, his eyes drifting closed again. Aragorn remained bent over him for a long moment.

"Estel," Elladan said softly, reaching out and gripping his forearm. "We won't let anything happen to him."

"I know," the man said grudgingly. His eyes were fastened on Legolas' slack face. "It just…This is all so stupid. It wasn't a pack of orcs, it wasn't in battle it was just a freak accident and it might take his life." He looked up at the twins, his eyes wide with fear.

"It won't," Elrohir instantly said, shaking his head. "Legolas is strong and healthy. It won't be comfortable or fun, but I firmly believe that he will make it. Besides," he smugly added as an afterthought. "He has us."

"We just need to convince Legolas that he needs to _listen_ to us," Elladan said with a tight-lipped grin. Aragorn smiled warmly.

"I would pay money to figure out how to convince him to listen and obey. He is a bit of an idiot." He directed the last words in Legolas' direction as if he would somehow hear and listen.

"Oh, get out of here you overprotective mother hen!" Elrohir chuckled, swatting the back of the man's head. Aragon nodded, glancing back once before taking off in a run and spraying muddy water everywhere.

"Go as quickly as you can and may the Valar be with you," Elladan urged quietly glancing back at his charge. Legolas' skin was clammy and pale, his eyes closed in either sleep or exhaustion. The wounded arm was visibly swollen and the bruises were magnificent, standing out starkly against the white linen they had used to bind the hand.

They watched Aragorn until he disappeared from sight.

"Here," Elrohir turned to Elladan. "Help me lift him, there is no point in dragging his sorry hide across this whole marsh. I will carry him." Elladan nodded, bending down and shifting his arms underneath the prince.

AMATTEROFCIRCUMSTANCE

Legolas was drifting in a comfortable place. Somehow, he knew that something much more uncomfortable was waiting for him in the waking world.

"Legolas!" There was a voice calling out to him but he resisted, trying to pull back deeper into the warmth of oblivion.

"No, Legolas," a stern voice was saying and he groaned, turning his head to the side. Something soft but solid blocked any further movement and he stayed that way as the voices became more agitated. _"Penneth_, you need to listen to us."

The thought of being called young made Legolas cringe and he groaned, trying to adequately convey his annoyance.

"You need to wake up for just a moment." Legolas didn't believe that. He was feeling dizzy and his eyes weren't even opened yet. Choosing to keep them closed, he drifted trying to find that sublime warmth once again.

Only something was pressing against his chest, weighing down on him and making it hard to breathe. The cold mist began to seep in under the blanket covering him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Get it—get it off my chest," Legolas finally found the air to say as his lung seized, choking him on his own words.

"Legolas, look at us." One of the twins was speaking to him but Legolas was confused. Why would they not remove whatever it was that was stopping him from breathing? He needed it off, he needed to breathe, he needed to air to live. His hand was burning and he couldn't yank it free from its restriction, sending his heart galloping into a panic. One of the twins grabbed his hand, holding in place. He couldn't breathe, he needed to breathe, he needed to be free-

Legolas gasped, blinking his eyes open. It took him a moment to realize that he was looking into the dark maroon of someone's tunic. His head was buried in their chest and he turned, blearily gazing up into Elrohir's face.

"I—I," he wheezed. The last thing he remembered was stopping to rest and then—nothing. How he had ended up in Elrohir's arms was a complete mystery to the younger elf. His chest continued to constrict and he couldn't get any further words out. He gasped, his hands balling up as the pressure in his lungs grew.

"Here," Elladan said from somewhere next to him and Legolas cast his eyes around. The young twin was holding a water flask and was motioning for him to drink. Legolas coughed harshly, shaking his head but Elrohir insisted. "It will ease your breathing."

"Can't—can't breathe!"

"I know, that is why you must drink." Elrohir held the flask up again, wrapping his free hand under the prince's neck and tilting his head up. Legolas gasped, his vision blurring from lack of air. The tip of the flask was pressed against his lips and some of the liquid trickled between into his mouth. Almost instantly, Legolas was coughing it back up, splotching Elladan's tunic.

"A little less," Someone, Elrohir maybe, said.

"I know!" Elladan snapped as he repositioned the flask. A few drops at a time, the bitter-tasting potion slid down his throat. After what seemed like an age, it began to take effect and the muscles around his lung loosed their grip. Legolas felt his airway clearing and the Oliphant ambled off, much to his appreciation.

"_Hannon le,_" he whispered, leaning his head back against Elrohir's chest in exhaustion. The unwelcome smell of the marsh was still around them and Legolas grimaced, coughing.

"We haven't made it out, have we?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, listening to the splashing as the twins started forward once more now that their charge wasn't threatening to stop breathing on them.

The twins glanced at each other in clear exasperation. "Unfortunately not. Estel ran on ahead to try and find land." Legolas raised his head, frowning. True to the older twins words, Aragorn was not there.

"Oh…how long has he been gone?" Aragorn's coat was draped over him like a blanket and he clutched it a little closer with his good hand.

"About two hours," Elladan said, watching the younger elf's face intently. "I have no clue how long he will be gone." There was something tight in his voice but Legolas didn't have the energy to translate it and simply nodded in acceptance. Pulling in a shallow breath he focused on not passing out.

"At least my boots are staying clean this way," he murmured after several long minutes of silence, his dull eyes twinkling with humor. Elladan huffed a snort.

"Is that all we are to you? Servants, to carry you around so that you don't end up with water in your socks?"

Elrohir joined in. "That is outrageous! Why should we who have been blessed with height be forced to do all the labor?"

"I'm not short!" Legolas protested, coughing weakly into his hand. "I'm nowhere near short."

"Ah, see far our perspective you are rather…short."

"By what, an inch? Maybe, _maybe_ two."

They had been traveling for another hour when Legolas' breathing grew labored again, the toxic swelling in his lungs and forcing them to close. He began to shift restlessly in Elrohir's arms, trying to find a position in which he could breathe.

"Please, Legolas, whatever you do, do not die," Elrohir said softly, shifting the prince to be a little higher in his arms. His tone was light, but his eyes were hard. "If you were to do so, Estel would have had our heads. Literally." Elladan laughed, though his eyes betrayed their master's concern.

"Right," Legolas whispered, his lips turning upwards in a small grin. He grunted in pain, his free hand clutching loosely at his chest. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he forced air into his lungs. Sweat was building across his body and he began to shiver in the cool breeze.

"You should have seen him," Elladan couldn't help chuckling, "before he left. He was hovering around you like a great big bat and even made us promise not to let you die. As if we weren't the ones to help in _his_ schooling," he sniffed.

Elrohir laughed along with him and Legolas smiled briefly. "Why when Estel was just a little boy, he couldn't be more than 12, we were working with him in the healing halls," he broke off with an exasperated sigh. "I have never seen anyone with more energy, not even a squirrel. That day was especially bad and he was bouncing off the walls and ceiling."

"He wanted to go outside and go riding, I think," Elladan chipped in, smiling warmly.

"Anyway, so he wasn't really paying attention to what we were teaching…" Elrohir continued on with the story and Legolas listened intently, laughing shortly when called upon to do so. Aragorn was going to raise hell when he got back but it was a small price to pay to see some color return to Legolas' cheeks and hear him laugh. As he relaxed so did the muscles around his lungs and ever so slowly his lips lost their blue tint.

They were on their fifth story when Legolas began to drift off. He lay there, half aware of the world around him as the twins conversed in hushed whispers.

"It's been hours since Estel left…" The concern there was obvious in whichever twin was speaking.

"I know." The other speaker's voice was just as tight. "But he'll come back. I wouldn't put it past Aragorn to be able to track down a bug in a storm. He'll find us. I believe it."

_He always does!_ Legolas wanted to shout out but he didn't. Instead, he sent a silent prayer up to the Valar that they would once more be reunited.

Hours later, his prayer was answered.

"Estel returns," Elrohir said suddenly breaking off Elladan in mid-sentence. A hand touched Legolas' arm, gripping tightly. "Legolas, wake up! Estel is here!"

Legolas groaned, prying his heavy eyelids open.

_I wasn't asleep!_ He thought with annoyance. Late evening was upon them but the faint starlight did little brighten the prince's mood and he only keep his head up long enough to catch sight of a distant figure jogging towards them. That brought a smile to his lips and then his head slipped back to rest against Elrohir's shoulders and his eyes returned to their half closed position.

"It's this way!" Aragorn was yelling once he was close enough for his voice to carry. He splashed to a halt and bent over, catching his breath and panting as if he had not stopped running for the last several hours.

"It's over—over that way. Land is. Sorry, the hut is. Maybe another hour, hour and a half," he said jerkily between gulps of air. He gestured off north and bent back over, gasping. "How's Legolas?"

"I'm right here," Legolas murmured, without opening his eyes. Aragorn straightened, coming over to stand next to him. The anxious sigh was enough to let Legolas know that he must not look good and he could feel himself flushing. The human's cold and wet hands were pressed briefly against his chest but as soon as Aragorn regain his breath, they began a hurried walk.

Legolas drifted for a long while, stuck in a limbo between the waking an sleeping worlds that he couldn't escape. Aragorn and the others were talking about him, clearly thinking him to be asleep. Their words were not comforting and he felt his heart start to pound, fear creeping into his system.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe again.

"Legolas?" it came as a soft whisper, not one that was meant to waken someone and Legolas was too fatigued to respond. "Legolas?" When he didn't respond, he heard Aragorn straighten, his voice still hushed.

"How's he doing, really?"

He felt Elrohir sigh heavily. "He's taken a turn for the worse while you were gone."

"It was bad," Elladan said softly from somewhere to his left. "I thought that he was going to stop breathing." There was a long silence but Legolas didn't have the energy to let them know that he could hear every word. Or that the Oliphant had planted itself back onto his chest.

There was a scared silence in the air, but no one tried to check on Legolas or wake him.

"We can make it to the end of the marsh," Elrohir said confidently. "This isn't going to be pretty but it will all work out." There was more silence and it seemed to weight down upon them, a palpable fear.

Aragorn finally broke it. "You've been carrying him for a long while, Elrohir. Let someone else take a turn," he said. There was a grunt and then Legolas' body was shifted and suddenly he was placed in new arms like he was a child. He grimaced, never having hated his weakness more as is head was pushed to the side. The tunic was rough under his cheek and smelled faintly of pipeweed.

Letting his head rest against the scruffy material, Legolas pulled in a sharp breath and kept his eyes closed as he prayed for relief.

TBC...

**Well, at least they are heading in a good direction now. Kina of. Eh. **

**Feel free to drop a review on your way out! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Y'all! I apologize in advance for this chapter. I have slaved over it for hours now and it just doesn't seem exactly to be what I want it to be, but oh well. So is life. :) I hope you enjoy anyway! **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Chapter Five

If the next hour was a haze to Legolas, it was anything but to the others, as they half walked, half jogged the next few miles. Legolas' constant wheezing trailed along with them, a constant reminder of what was at cost.

"Estel…" he whispered, but his weak voice was lost as he coughed raggedly, gasping for air. The Oliphant was back in full force and he felt dizzy as the sky whirled over his head. Aragorn looked down in surprise before focusing on the path again.

"Yes_, Mellon-nin_?" he asked.

"Estel, I—I can't…" Legolas' lungs were not working and he couldn't muster enough strength to continue forcing them too. Aragorn slid to a halt, turning his full attention onto the elf. His dark eyes locked onto the glazed blue ones and he read what the elf was unable to say.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" His voice was tight and Legolas heard the fear there, but when he turned back to Legolas his face was calm and collected. "Hey, hey, you're alright, you're alright, Legolas. Look at me."

Elladan's blurred face appeared a moment later. He quickly took stock of the situation. His fingers were warm against Legolas' cold skin was he felt for his pulse, evaluating his condition.

"There is nothing for it—put him down, Aragorn."

"He's not going to like that," Aragorn warned even as he awkwardly dropped to his knees, easing the prince of Mirkwood onto the soggy ground. Legolas gasped in shock, his back arching as he tried to stand but his legs folded underneath his weight. He sank back into the muck, his chest heaving silently as he fought for air. Aragorn knelt behind him keeping him upright and in an inclined position.

"Hush," he said over the elf's protest. "We are going to stop to rest for a moment, so just _relax, _alright?" He glanced over at the twins with fearful eyes, but they were already in action, pulling out various herbs and bottles. "Just relax, _Mellon-nin_."

The elf shivered against him, his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to follow Aragorn's example of slow, deep, breaths. His lungs ached and his head pounded. Aragorn was talking to him and the vibrations of his deep voice carried up through his body, reverberating in his mind. It was more calming than anything and Legolas found himself forcing his lungs to work according to the rhythm of the man's voice.

His tunic was opened and something slimy was slathered across his chest. At the same time as flask was shoved between his lips and something bitter filled his mouth. He blinked his eyes open, trying to see what the twins were doing. His brain was swimming with lack of air but he could do nothing about it. Aragorn's face was above his, going in and out of focus. His lips moved but Legolas could no longer hear what he was saying. He could feel it, but his ears were not working and fear seized him

The vibrations of Aragorn's voice against his chest picked up speed as the contents of the flask were once again tipped down his throat.

"I—" he didn't know what he was trying to say, but it didn't matter. Aragorn's hand was squeezing his shoulder tightly, forcing him to pay attention. The medicine was back.

They repeated this little cycle until at long last, his lungs began to loosen bit by bit and his other senses came flooding back. Aragorn was rocking slightly and muttering, soft, concerned words under his breath. Elladan and Elrohir hovered over him, blocking out the faint light of the moon.

"That was far too close for comfort," Aragorn said for everyone to hear as he clutched Legolas close, burying his head in his filthy hair. The prince lay in his arm, shivering and gasping. His body was covered in sweat and Elrohir tiredly reached out, flicking a gnat off his neck. Legolas' breath caught for a moment and they all froze until it started again. With silent looks, it was decided that they would rest here for a short time."

After a while, Elladan could stand it no longer. "We need to leave now. He can't afford any more time, even for resting." He gently shifted Legolas into his own arms and Elrohir grabbed Aragorn's hand, hoisting him to his feet. Legolas' head lolled forward, but Elrohir gently shifted it back up against Elladan's shoulder.

"It's not much further," Aragorn insisted in desperation as they once again started off at a quick jog, or as fast as they could go when the marsh was determined to trip them up.

"It better not be; we are losing him."

Legolas' faint gasps were growing shallower again when the island came into view. Aragorn never thought that he would have been so happy to see the little island, but the sight almost moved him to tears. Legolas was barely stirring in Elladan's arms, his eyes at half-mast.

"Come on, come on," Aragorn muttered, moving forward in time with Elladan so that he could keep his hand pressed against Legolas' throat, feeling both the rapid pulse and his intake of air. "Fire, we are going to need a fire!" Aragorn snapped, turning back to Elrohir. But Elrohir wasn't there. He had sprinted past them and had already set foot on the island. Elladan's face tightened as Legolas gagged weakly, the sound tearing through the still night air.

"Go ahead," he grunted to Aragorn. "I've got him."

"But—"

"GO!" Elladan didn't raise his voice often and Aragorn jumped back in surprise. Legolas stirred, his good hand springing up to clench his wounded arm. He moaned, allowing his head to roll forward further against Elladan's chest.

Aragorn took off, following Elrohir's lead as a list of everything they needed ran through his head. He stumbled as his boots went from sinking marsh to dry land but he didn't stop. Elrohir crouched at their previous campsite, assembling several sticks to create a fire. He ran right on past.

Elladan and Legolas had reported finding some water when they had scouted the island a few days before and sure enough, he found a small, winding, stream on the opposite end of the island. It wasn't the cleanest of water, but it would have to do. At the very least there weren't bugs or something equally worse floating in it. Straining it as best as he could, Aragorn filled his water flask and went tearing back towards the others.

Elladan had just set foot on the island, Legolas still clutched safely in his arms.

"I'll take that!" Elrohir popped up, grabbing the water from his hands and dumping it into a pot that was already warming by the crackling fire. Aragorn turned to Elladan who was kneeling awkwardly by a cloak that Elrohir had spread on the ground. Leaping forward, he slid his arms under Legolas' back and together they lowered him onto the ground and against a tree.

"Get me some salve," Aragorn ordered, gently prying Legolas' injured hand free from the bandages and turning it over. The skin was hot to the touch and bright purple veins were running up his swollen arm. Cutting the bandage off, Aragorn accepted the small pot from Elrohir. Meanwhile, Elladan crossed back to the fire and began to sift through his collection of herbs.

Aragorn paused in his ministrations and placed a palm against Legolas' cheek. "It's going to be alright, it really is," he muttered more to himself than Legolas. The elf stirred, his head moving to face Aragorn. "Shh, rest now. Just rest." Legolas nodded once and with a sigh, his eyes flickered shut. Aragorn's hand jumped down to his throat, feeling the fluttering pulse.

"Where's that tea?!" he snapped over his shoulder.

"Coming as soon we can. It needs to stew to reach its full potential," Came his brisk answer. Turning back to Legolas, he once again wrapped the hand gently in clean clothes, squeezing it tightly for a second. Unrolling his blanket from his pack, he tucked it in around the prince body as the elf's shivering increased.

"Hold on, hold on," he found himself whispering, moving closer to the prince. Legolas forced in a lung full of air but it seemed to take him even longer to pull in the next one. His lips were dark in the night, almost matching the grey color of the blankets.

It was the longest 10 minutes of his life as they waited for the tea to first steep and then cool. Legolas simply set there, his head slumped forward against his chest. Each breath was painfully fought for. But at long last, Elladan was hurrying forward, a cup of tea clutched in his hands as they shifted Legolas into a sitting position. Prying his mouth open, they dribbled the tea onto his tongue drop by drop and then they waited.

"What if this doesn't work?" Elrohir asked intently as they reclined the prince back against the tree. Elladan sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "We could try a pinch of _Mor-nid_, but …" he trailed off. The other knew well enough that _Mor-nid_ was dangerous to use in any situation.

Aragorn shrugged, sitting attentively next to Legolas and waiting for any sign of life, for any sign of a change. They brewed the same tea again, forcing another cupful into the elf. Still, they waited.

The sun was just peaking up over the horizon when Legolas stirred, his head inching upwards. They all stopped what they were doing immediately, dropping down next to him.

"Did…did we make it?" his voice was hoarse and they would not have heard him if all their senses hadn't been turned his direction.

"We found dry ground," Elrohir replied hastily.

"Good…" Legolas' took a deep breath, his eyes locking on Aragorn's. "See, Estel, I'm fine." He reached out with his good hand and Aragorn automatically took it. "Stop looking—looking so worried." His eyes slipped shut and he took a wet breath. The other's exchanged worried glances over his head.

"I—I told you—stop," Legolas grunted, cursing as his breath caught in his chest. "I'm—fine."

"You have an unknown venom in your veins. I think I feel entitled to looking 'worried'." Aragorn teased gently, gnawing at his lower lip as Legolas smiled and shifted to sit up a little higher. He coughed fitfully before slumping back.

"More tea?" Elladan whispered over their heads and Elrohir nodded, moving back to the fire. Elladan followed him and, after reclining Legolas to the ground, Aragorn joined them.

"It's not working," he hissed, barely moving his lips for fear that the ill elf would hear him.

"I know," Elladan returned in similar fashion. They looked back as one at their friend, but he hadn't moved except to let out a series of shaking coughs. "Do we-"

Elrohir suddenly dropped the pot he was holding with a crash, jumping to his feet. He flung around to face the others. "The hut! We need to go back to the hut! There are what? Twenty, thirty? Maybe forty bottles in that room. What if one of them is the antidote?"

Elladan excitedly twirled back to look at the old, decrepit building as Elrohir took off running. He paused, looking over at Aragorn. "You should stay here with Legolas. Yell loud if you need us."

Aragorn nodded in agreement and Elladan sprinted past him. The human watched them go, fear making his heart pound. Turning back to Legolas he crouched next to him, wetting a cloth. He brushed it against Legolas' clammy face, tucking the blankets in closer around his shoulders.

"We are going to get you out of this. Just you wait and see," he insisted, wadding up the cloth and pressing it against the prince's brow. The elf let out a weary sigh in answer, a cough ripping throughout his body. He shifted his good elbow underneath his body, trying once again to sit up. Aragorn pushed him back down gently but Legolas jerkily shook his head.

"I—I think sitting up might help."

Aragorn eased him upwards until he was sitting with his back leaning against a tree. He whispered his thanks, but his voice was swept away by the sounds around them. A light flickered to life in the hut and Aragorn's eyes were drawn that direction. The antidote had to be there, didn't it?

"Come on," he whispered, his hand tightening around Legolas' shoulder. The elf's breaths were raspy in the early morning air, sending shivers up Aragorn's spine. Something crashed loudly from inside the hut and he flinched. Legolas didn't even appear to have heard the sound. His eyes were closed.

"Hey," Aragorn frowned as he shifted forward, forcing his attention away from the hut and onto his friend. "Hey, Legolas, look at me." Legolas didn't move. Fear gripped Aragorn's heart and he jostled the elf. Legolas' head flopped to the side and Aragorn's eyes went wide.

"Don't you dare do this to me, elf," he whispered, shifting closer and shaking the prince harder. He had been awake just minutes ago, how could he had gone from that—to this. Cursing, Aragorn moved for the tea. There was a little left in the abandoned pot and he tipped it into the cup, his eyes flickering to Legolas' still form.

Leaping back to Legolas' side, he tilted his head back. Legolas wasn't unconscious, not fully. His eyelids twitched and his lips moved in an unsteady rhythm.

"Legolas, _Erda-lîn hin!_" Reaching out, he gripped the elf's chin tightly, calling him again. To his surprise, the elf's eyelids flickered, and then inched open. His eyes were foggy as he gazed blearily towards the sound of the human's voice. They narrowed, sliding right past Aragorn's face and pinpointing a spot just over the man's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Legolas' voice was edged in confusion and Aragorn felt his heart twist.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! HURRY UP!" Aragorn twisted away from the elf, the shout torn from his throat. It was as if he was watching Legolas fade right before his eyes and there was little he could do. "Don't do this to me, elf, don't do it. Come on, _soga_." Lifting the cup to the prince's lips, he tilted his head back.

"Drink," he ordered again, forcing the rim of the cup between his lips. Legolas choked on the first mouthful and Aragorn withdrew his hand, waiting for the elf to regain his breath. Legolas was still gazing over his shoulder, his eyes unfocused as he once again asked Aragorn who he was.

"You know me, Legolas Greenleaf," he hissed in determination. "I am your friend."

Legolas only looked confused, his head tilting to the side. Aragorn half turned, calling to the twins again. Their shadows were flickering in the window as they moved about and he bent back down over Legolas, unsure of what to do now.

AMATTEROFCIRCUMSTANCE

Legolas' body felt leaden and cold. He couldn't have moved if he had wanted too, but he could feel every throb of his heart. He could feel the rushing of his blood coursing through his veins, feel his pulse quicken and then slow, could feel the rippling pain in his body.

Someone was calling him, loudly and with authority. He had to respond. Trying to pry his heavy eyelids open, he discovered that his body had gone on strike and was refusing to obey any command he gave. Growling under his breath, he focused all his energy into making his eyes open.

His heavy eyelids slid open and he gazed around at the swirling and blurred landscape. There was a large, dark, blob bent over him and his mind connected the familiar scent with Aragorn. A wave of peace washed over him and he almost let his eyes slip shut again...but something flickered in the corner of his vision. Tilting his head to the right he froze.

Floating a few feet behind Aragorn was a tall, dark-haired man whose bloodstained cloak fluttered out behind him without a breeze. The early morning sunlight filtered through his transparent skin as he smiled down at the elf.

"Who are you?"

TBC...

**Well, folks, that was that. They at least got to dry land. :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed and feel free to drop a review on the way out! I am open to suggestion, advice or whatever you might have to say. :) :) **

**Thanks again! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope that this doesn't feel too abrupt or rushed. Parts of this chapter were giving me a real run for my money, but all the same, I hope that you enjoy! **

**A MAJOR thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this work, that means the world to me and I hope that you will check out my next story as well. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

Chapter Six

"Who are you?" Legolas asked in confusion, trying to sit up on his own. He could not move his arms, however, and had to be content with simply staring at the stranger. The man's lips twisted up in a grin as he folded his arms across his chest. The cloak continued to float around him in some invisible breeze.

"Does it matter? You disturbed my home and I wanted to be here for your final moments." His voice was like the wind, everywhere and nowhere at once. Legolas frowned.

"You're not real!" he insisted, ignoring the blob that was Aragorn when he moved in front of his line of vision. Looking to the left, he somehow was not surprised when the vision had drifted there. His feet were nowhere near the ground and Legolas stared in disbelief. "I've gone crazy."

"No, you are simply the only one who can hear or see me. I've been following you and your little group of friends ever since you picked up Evangeline's locket from that thief. _I'm_ the one that has been leading you in circles. You should have never touched the locket." The almost black eyes grew deadly and Legolas felt his heart skip a beat."

"We were trying to return it!" Legolas protested. "We didn't keep it!"

The spirit snorted, his cape billowing as the unseen wind picked up.

"Your filthy hands should never have touched it. For that you are going to die, you from the venom and your friends…well, let's just say that they shall never find their way home." He laughed, a cold, chilling laugh that sent a tingle down Legolas' spine."But I do appreciate you putting it back. Your blood was a pleasing homage to Evangeline."

Legolas stared quizzically at him. "You talk as though you were a man at some point. What are you? A ghost? A spirit?"

The man shrugged, floating down to stand next to Legolas. "I don't know for sure…A spirit, I assume." His smile faltered slightly and he pursed his lips. "I guess—I conjured too much dark magic. Each spell that I would cast left me a little less human than before and I slowly wasted away until I became this. Though I may not look it, I have been alive for longer than even you." He sank down to sit next to the elf and Legolas followed him with his eyes. "In the last few hours that you live, don't dabble in dark magic," he warned bitterly.

"So who was Evangeline?" Was Legolas' next question as he tried to piece the puzzle together. "Your wife? Your betrothed?"

"We were the happiest couple one had ever seen. Will you be leaving a girl behind?" The question was sharp and for a moment, he almost looked regretful. As Legolas shook his head, relief sprung into the spirit's black eyes.

"Just a lonely father who has already lost his wife. Just friends whom I've made promises too." Legolas challenged the spirit, staring him down. The spirit looked away, opening and shut his mouth several times as he decided if he should say more. Anger flashed across his face and Legolas had a distinct impression that this spirit or man or whatever he was, was insane.

"They killed her, you know." The spirit sank closer to Legolas, his lip curling up in a snarl. "Some bloody thieves, looking for treasure. We didn't have any, except that necklace. They killed her over it but they did not run fast enough. I killed them. I killed them and I cursed their bodies." The cold chuckle was back but it ended as quickly as it has started.

The spirit's eyes wandered back over to the modest little hut and Legolas followed his gaze. He almost thought he could see a fair, blond-haired maiden dancing around it, waiting for her husband to come home. She was beautiful and the emerald glistened in the sunlight.

"So where did you get the necklace?" Legolas asked, tilting his head to catch her shadow.

"It was a gift, an heirloom from my great-great-great-grandmother. It was passed down, mother to daughter, mother to daughter—until I came along. I was an only child so my mother passed it to Evangeline. And they killed her." The last words were dropped out of his mouth like they were poison and his cape begin to jerk about him as if caught in some grand wind.

"Haven't talked to anyone recently, have you?" Legolas raised an eyebrow, still trying to catch sight of the shadow of Evangeline.

"Oh no, I talked to the thief whom you found." A grin split the spirit's lips, showing small teeth. "Only we didn't have as nice of a conversation like this. He didn't live as long as you, but I know his last words and they weren't pretty."

"Unlike him, I am not a thief," Legolas protested again, wrenching his gaze back to where Aragorn was hovering over him.

The spirit smiled sadly. "My Evangeline was not a thief either."

"But—"

"No buts, it's just the way it's going to be." The spirit rose again, floating over the elf. Legolas followed him with his eyes.

"Please—at least let my friends go. I've paid the price for them."

The spirit sighed, looking back at Aragorn. He seemed to study him for a long time. "Your friends, they have tried hard and I must admit that I was impressed by them. Fine, I will have pity on you. I will allow your friends to leave here free-_only when-_they bury your body on this island. Your mine forever, young one."

Legolas locked eyes with the dark spirit.

"What if my friends heal me?"

The spirit paused, his eyes shadowing. "Heal you? They aren't going to do that."

"But if they are able to, will you let us all go?" Legolas bargained. "I mean, it can't hurt to make such a deal. After all, what are the chances of them actually being able to save me?"

The spirit laughed again, shrugging his shoulders. "It's been a long time since I've made such a deal. It will not end well, but I'll make it. If your friends can heal you, then you may all walk free." He rose and his outline began to blur. "I'll be back to witness your last moments. I want to be the last one to talk to you but-until then-goodbye, Elf. I suggest you enjoy your last few moments with your friends."

Leaning over the elf, he passed his hand over Legolas' eyes, sliding them closed. Legolas head nodded off to the side as the sudden sleep claimed him.

The spirit stood over the slumbering figure for a long while, watching as the human tried to do what he could to avail the elf's suffering. For a moment, a brief flicker of warmth warmed his blackened heart. Leaning against a nearby tree, he watched and waited.

AMATTEROFCIRCUMSTANCE

Legolas woke with a started gasp, his blood running cold in his chest. Raggedly rasping, he looked around and his eyes locked on Estel's. Aragorn was leaning over him, his hair askew and his eyes panicked. Sweat was dripping down his face but Legolas was shivering hard.

"Estel?"

"Oh thank the Valar!" Aragorn bent his head and brought his trembling hand up to Legolas' face.

"I thought—I thought that I had lost you. Don't you scare me like that again, don't you scare me." His voice was hoarse, the whisper harsh as his wide eyes traced the elf's face. "I thought we had lost you…"

Legolas groaned the ever-present ache in his body reminding him that it hadn't gone anywhere. Something— he had something important to tell the human, something about a blond hair woman. And a bloodstained cloak. And a man.

The memory was draining from his mind faster than he could latch onto it and he frowned. Something moved next to him and he jerked his head that way only for Aragorn to catch his chin and turn his head back towards him.

"Look at me, Legolas. How do you feel? You wandered there, for a moment." He gave Legolas a weak smile. Legolas remained staring at the spot for several seconds until Aragorn prompted him again. It must have been a trick of the wind, nothing else.

"I'm cold, Estel," he finally whispered between ragged breathes.

"Well, let's move you closer to the fire then," Aragorn said, biting back the note of fear that was in his tone. He looked over his shoulder but still no twins. The elf's grip was painfully tight on his hand and he gently enfolded their hands together. Sliding his arms around the elf, he shifted him closer to the warmth and propped him up against one of the packs. Scrambling to refill their water flask, he helped the elf drink a few sips.

The sounds of hurried footsteps sounded behind him and he bowed his head momentarily in relief, before twisting. The twins had returned with their arms crammed full of bottles and Elrohir gripped the silver box in one hand. Aragorn jumped to his feet, hurrying to help them bring their hoard towards the fire.

"We need a sample of whatever is on those fangs," Elladan explained curtly as he saw Aragorn giving the box the evil eye. Dumping the bottles carefully on the ground, they surrounded the injured elf.

"Be careful," Legolas whispered from where he sat, eyes closed and breathing heavy. "Those…those fangs hurt." They didn't laugh, but Elladan positioned the box carefully around an empty bowel before he pressed the emerald eye. They all held their breath as the snake's head jerked to the side, fangs descended with a_ whirl_ and snapped close atop the rim of the bowel. After a second, a sliver of liquid rolled off the tips.

They all stared at the small drops of milky white liquid, the cause of so much trouble and pain. A few more drops slid down the silver fangs

"We don't have a lot to work with," Elladan stated tightly, staring at the small amount of liquid.

"It's enough, it has to be." Aragorn insisted, glancing back the still elf. Legolas wasn't moving and fear lurched in his heart.

"Stay awake, Legolas," he commanded, his fingers finding the elf's pulse point. His heart was beating weakly and Legolas' eyelids fluttered but did not open. "Wake, elf," Aragorn tried again more desperately.

"Let him be, we need to work on this," Elladan called over as he tossed Aragorn one of the jars.

"His pulse is slowing, his heart is going to give out," Aragorn warned as he broke the seal.

Carefully Elrond's sons separated the venom into separate piles without touching it.

"What if the anti-venom isn't here?" Elrohir dared to ask as they began to break open the jars to reveal their mysterious contents. He screwed up his face as he cracked open a jar that smelled particularly bad. The others didn't answer, increasing the speed of their work. Upon opening a sealed jar that was clearly ale, Aragorn did not hesitate to take a large swallow. When Elladan tossed him an angry look, he only shrugged.

"I'm nervous, alright?" he insisted. Elrohir only shook his head.

"You are completely hopeless."

After an hour, they had narrowed the bottles down to five possible choices. Rearranging the small drops of venom into similar piles, they gently doused them with liquid from each bottle and waited. Almost immediately one out of the five potions began to eat at the poison, destroying it.

"Oh, thank the Valar…" Aragorn fell back onto his haunches washing a hand across his face. It continued to destroy the venom and he reached out, shaking Elrohir's shoulder roughly. "Thank the Valar."

"Don't say your thanks, yet," Elrohir cautioned, watching anxiously as Elladan turned to Legolas with the bottle in hand. The elf was completely unconscious, his head hanging limply off to the side.

"But we are better off than we were ten minutes ago," Elladan reminded his brothers as he cushioned the elf's head in the crook of his arm and began to administer the antidote drop by drop. "Cut into that hand and we will see if can give him a bit of head start."

Aragorn began to unwind the bandages that encased Legolas' arm. The limb had swollen enough that the bandages were cutting into the flesh, leaving impressive marks after they were removed. As Aragorn washed the hand with warm water, Elrohir prepared the knife. While it was sterilizing in the fire, he began to prepare a paste that contained a healthy dose of the antidote.

"Careful," Elrohir insisted as he passed the knife over. He held Legolas' hand still as Aragorn made a gentle cut into the puffed up and bruised skin. Instantly blood and pus began to gush out, staining the ground a dark color. When the wound stopped dripping blood, Aragorn spread the paste liberally across his skin.

They sat there in silence for several minutes until Elladan sat back, recapping the bottle. "Well, that's that…Now, all we can do is wait."

"That's the hard part," Elrohir gripped as his lips twisted into a sad smile.

Anxiously they waited for some sort of change, any change. Morning came and went with Aragorn pacing back and forth, biting at his nails as Legolas slept on, showing little or no sign of improvement. Elladan and Elrohir alternated between pacing and searching the hut. When mid-afternoon came they repeated their procedure, but still, nothing had happened. They continued to wait. Waited for his pulse to drop or return to normal, for his breathing to lighten up or to fail, for his eyes to open or remain permanently closed.

"You're driving me crazy with all that pacing!" Elrohir finally exclaimed, glaring up at his brother as Aragorn passed him by and bent down to check his friend's pulse. Rising again, Aragorn shrugged, his fingers playing nervously with the hem of his jacket. Elrohir heaved a sigh. "Go find Elladan and see if you can find any more ale. I promise I'll call you if anything changes."

After another ten minutes and five more pleas from Elrohir, Aragorn made his way back into the deserted hut. It was still as strange as last time but Elladan had managed to rearrange everything into sorted piles. A stack of alphabetized books was tilting dangerously in the corner and several dolls with tattered dresses were lined up against them. The paintings were stacked against the wall. Elladan was knee deep into a pile of silks and satins and he appeared to be sorting them by color.

Aragorn smiled grimly at his brother. Elladan smiled gently in return.

"Here," he said as he tossed a wad of grey material at his brother. "You can find all of these. You don't know how to wear anything but black and grey anyway." Aragorn snorted, running the cloth through his fingers.

"Hey." He looked up at Elladan's voice and found his older brother giving him a concerned look. "It's going to work out. _He will live._"

Aragorn didn't know how long they were in there before Elrohir's call reverberated throughout the island. The dark green cotton that Aragorn had been folding and preparing to place in a trunk with the rest of the green material slipped through his fingers and he was off and running

AMATTEROFCIRCUMSTANCE

Everything was vague when Legolas awoke next. He didn't miss the marsh, he knew that much. The feeling of having dry, firm ground under his aching body was a pleasing sensation, though it would be nicer if the Oliphant would have the decency to get off his chest. He could hear voices above his head and he could tell from their tones that they were worried about something.

He tried to pry his eyes open, but they were too heavy. The voices grew louder and something warm slid down his throat. All went dark again.

Aragorn was talking next to him and his hand was pressing against Legolas' chest before he began to tuck the edges of the blanket around him tighter. He was humming ever so softly and he wasn't surprised when the twins joined in. It was a mournful song that was often sung in the Halls of Fire.

A third voice, a voice he only distantly recognized, spoke directly in his ear.

"Well bargained, elf. You are free to go."

The words made little sense to his tired brain and he refocused his attention on his friend's familiar voices. A strong wind swept over him and he slipped back into dreams, dreams of a haunted dark man and a beautiful woman.

He drifted for a while longer, allowing consciousness to tug at him, but never fully giving in. Pain was coursing throughout his body and he did not doubt that it would be more painful awake rather than asleep. When he finally did choose to face the pain, the sun was just beginning to go down. The grass beneath him smelled sweet though the odor of the foul marsh was lingering. He did not doubt that that had something to do with the fact that he had taken more than one dunking in the marsh. Or maybe they hadn't left the marsh. He didn't remember.

He was lying on his side, propped up by someone's pack, next to the embers of a dying fire. The others were still talking in low voices, clearly believing him to be asleep. Legolas' chest hurt less but that did not mean that it was natural for everything to hurt this much. Holding his breath, Legolas waited for the pain to pass and the voices around him faltered. They were waiting, waiting for something to happen. Legolas let his breath out again as the pain faded, and the voices picked back up again…strange, Legolas couldn't help musing.

Legolas' mind drifted again, but not for as long or as deep. The next time he came back, he felt ready to greet the world and, he was positive, a very anxious human and set of twins. Sure enough, when he blinked his eyes open, there was Aragorn sitting just a few feet away.

"What time is it?" Legolas asked weakly, clearing his throat and almost instantly regretting the motion as his throat burned and his breathing hitched. Aragorn jumped, a smile bursting across his face as he twisted around.

"More like, what day is it?" Aragorn teased easily, dropping the spoon back into the pot he was stirring. Turning around, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled loudly for Elladan.

"Don't tell me that it has been days?" Legolas groaned, wincing as the sunlight began to make his head pound. Moving sluggishly, he flung an arm over his face. Aragorn smiled, laughing.

"No, I'm joking. You've been sleeping for about 32 hours, but not days."

Legolas stared at the human for a minute, lifting his arm just high enough to see the man. "What?" he asked, still trying to work through the fog in his brain. Aragorn chuckled, shaking his hair out his face as he moved to stand over the elf.

"Aragorn, don't pull his leg! He doesn't understand a good joke when he is at full mental capacity and currently, well-" the voice came from behind him, and Legolas twisted his head to see Elrohir grinning and lounging in a tree while eating a piece of fruit.

"Uncalled for…" Legolas stated through a parched throat. "Elladan, what day is it?"

Elladan had just appeared over Aragorn's shoulder. His face was contorted between a smile and exasperation. "Aragorn wasn't lying earlier. It only has been about thirty hours since you began to improve."

"—and let me just say that you still gave us a few scares since then," Aragorn muttered under his breath, giving the contents of the pot a violent stir before dishing it up.

"You all are going too fast…" Legolas struggled to sit up, the trees around him dancing in a circle as his vision spun. "Just—" He clenched his eyes shut and a moment later a hand pressed up against his back, keeping him steady.

"Alright, alright, we'll slow it down," Elrohir ++++elongated the word, making Elladan chuckle softly. Legolas resisted the urge to shake his head and squinted up at his friends.

"Here, eat and regain your strength." A warm plate was settled into his lap and a spoon in his hand. It looked like mush but, all the same, he dipped his spoon into the thick contents.

"Just know this, Legolas," Aragorn began grimly enough but Legolas knew him well to hear the grin in his voice. "This little swamp of yours has been more trouble than it was worth. I think I shall have to reconsider ever visiting you here."

"This—This isn't my marsh!" Legolas protested as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud. "I—"

"Aragorn! Don't tease the dear elf, just because he is fancy and can't—"

"I'm not fancy! I heard you complaining just as much as I was."

"I don't know about that…"

"I'm going to have to agree with Elladan. It was your sweet voice that we heard moaning and groaning the whole way about your boots getting dirty. I mean, it's not our fault that we are taller than you are. Next time simply have taller boots made."

"I like my boots! They are fine the way that they are."

"_Are_ they?"

AMATTEROFCIRCUMSTANCE

They rested on the little island for over three days until Legolas had regained back some of his strength. Leaving hesitantly the friends were more than a little surprised when within the hour they were standing on real land. The sons of Elrond wasted no time in ordering Legolas to rest again before the trip back home.

They never did figure out the story behind the cursed necklace. Neither Elrond nor Thranduil was able to explain it when their respective sons returned home (Legolas did a bit of creative editing when he told his story). Legolas was known for years afterward to insist that it had to do with dark magic and a tragic love story. Why he thought so, he was never quite able to say.

Afterward, Aragorn half expected to find a cursed island with a strange little hut every time he passed through that marsh, but it was never to be. The marsh remained gnat-infested, cold, and wet, but only fifteen miles long.

THE END

**That's it, folks! But I do have another piece in the works that is almost done. In case you are wondering, it involves caves, assassins, and butterflies. Though not necessarily in that order. :) It should be up in a few weeks, but until then, I would love to hear your comments! Drop off a review and let me know what you thought was good and what you thought needed improvement. :)**

**Thanks again! **


End file.
